


Deeper underground - Bartolomeo x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Deeper underground - Bartolomeo x Reader

As you walked the streets of Dressrosa, you couldn’t help but feel like you were being followed, yo didn’t exactly get off the most least suspicious ship. Being the latest addition to the Straw Hat pirate crew, you were not yet known, but coming off the sunny didn’t make you look less inconspicuous. Though the others assured you that you wouldn’t be known, you were still wary about surveying the island. “Outta the way,” a green haired man huffed as he made his way through the crowd of people behind you. When you look back, he was already behind you, pushing you out of the way and picking his nose. You glare at him after hitting the ground, ‘who the hell does that guy think he is?’ You thought watching him disappear in the crowd ahead. As you picked yourself up and dusted off your disguise, you notice a ‘defective’ toy being picked up and carried to a disposal just off to the side and hidden in plain sight. ‘Let’s see where that goes,’ you thought peering from the corner of your eye. After what looked like the coast was clear, you hopped in, landing on a pile of toys, ‘odd..’

As you made your way down the pile, you reach what looked like the bottom. You carefully dismount off the pile and take quiet steps to an opening in the walls ahead. As you peer around the corner, you see many shady individuals walking about with mysterious looking crates, they smelled of gunpowder, whatever it was it was dangerous. Fortunately for you, your disguise was carefully picked out by Law, so you were able to blend in with the rest of the suspicious individuals. There were two different looking individuals, a large man with a blue cloak beside a little girl with green hair. To look less inconspicuous, you pick up the nearest weapons crate and carry it past them as if you were working as normal. Luckily the crate was empty and you were able to slip away from the situation and made your way out the nearest exit. As you made your way out, you look around carefully, once again surveying the area, you appeared to be just inside a building, unbeknownst to you it was the stadium where Luffy happened to be at as well. A costume trolley caught your eye and you decide it was time for a change in disguise, looking through you spot the uniform of the rest of the female gladiator hostesses were wearing. You take it and made your way to what looked like a restroom, changing in there.

“Man I need to take a piss..” A familiar sounding voice hums, opening the door. You turn around to face the same man from earlier who had pushed you. His face turned bright red as he gazed upon your shirtless side, the side of your breast was enough to get his nose to bleed slightly. He swiftly covered his nose and shut the door, “uh oh..” You swiftly open the door, covering your breasts with one hand, “h-hey!” You shouted, but he was already gone, a trail of blood showing the direction he had ran off in, “shit.. I hope he doesn’t know who I am..” You hiss, closing the door back shut. After dressing into the uniform, you walk out, adjusting it slightly. The crowd outside was cheering, so you decide to go and see, whatever it was it must be quite exciting. You make your way to the nearest window and look out, realizing you were in the stadium, you decide to watch and survey this place. It seemed to be some kind of fight for something quite valuable, you weren’t quite sure since you had just arrived and it appeared to already be in the midst of some kind of qualifying battle. In the midst of the dusty battle, you notice one person standing off to the side untouched, picking their nose and laying on the ground, from the green hair you assumed you knew who, the same man rom earlier.

After the battle was long over and Luffy had escaped, you found yourself fighting alongside the same man as per Luffy’s order as he and Law took care of Doflamingo. The green haired man was in awe of you after Luffy explained who you were, you weren’t quite sure why but nonetheless he was super kind to you, almost brownnosing. When the battle was long and over with, the small cabin on the outskirts of the kingdom, you watched out to the moonlight, it had been a while since you could enjoy the stars and moon without constantly moving on the sea. Bartolomeo, as he was called, joined you, looking up with you. “H-hey, _-____-san, why are you still up?” He asks nervously. “What are you doing here so late? Come to suck off Luffy?” You joke. He blushed and fell back, “n-no!” He stammered. You laugh and offer him a hand up, “calm down man, I was just kidding.” He looked at your hand and carefully took it, getting up, “so what brings you here?” He cleared his throat and looked off into the distance, “I-I came to apologize for.. Ahem.. Pushing you and looking at you while you were changing…” You blink, then offer him a smile, along with a light punch to the arm, “relax man. It was just a thing, don’t worry. We’re friends now right?” He clutched his chest, a heavy blush gracing his face, “f-friends? U-ush? R-r-really?!” He seemed to be having a fanboy spasm. You chuckle and offer him a kind smile, grinning ear to ear, “yeah, friends.”

“Now let me thank you for being such a good friend to my captain,” you purr, reaching to cup his crotch, giving him a gentle rub. He shuddered and lost his footing somewhat, stumbling. “_-_____-senpai, y-your hand,” he gasped blushing heavily. You lean in close and give him a peck on the lips, “just relax and take it little man, your senpai knows what they’re doing.” He swallowed nervously and watched nervously as you sunk to your knees, bringing your face dangerously close to his crotch. You took in a breath and grinned, “you don’t smell half bad down here, you clean up good Barto.” He gives a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head, “y-you really think so?” You chuckle and unleash the beast hidden beneath the covers of his pants, letting it hit your lips, it was rock hard, “s-sorry senpai! I-i-it has mind of it’s- oooh~” He moaned as you gave it a lick, “from the sound of that it’s probably your first time? Don’t worry. I won’t be gentle.” He shuddered and moaned like a frail woman under the movements of your tongue, “i-i-its not that- ooh~ I-I’ve had- s-s-s-seeeehhhccccckkkkssshhhh~” he moaned helplessly from your touch. Before he could say another word, you slipped him into your mouth.

“S-s-s-s-senpai _____ has my cock in her mouth~ this must be a wonderful dream~!” He rolled his head back, as well as arching his back slightly, getting on his toes. You glare and pull him back to his standing position, “s-s-sorry senpai.” You take his hands and place them firmly to your head as you bobbed, though he would lightly hold your head in place. “I-I-I already feel like I’m going to cum ______-senpai, I-I should pull out, I’m not- wooooorthyyyy~” You slammed your head against his torso, almost headbutting in refusal, bobbing your head faster and harder, letting your teeth scrape against him slightly. “T-too much senpai! C-c-c-c-c-c-c-cuuuummmiiiiinnngggg~” He squeaked, releasing into your mouth just as you slammed him to the back of your throat. You let him finish and swallow every last drop before pulling away, “there you go hun, now that wasn’t so hard was it?” You tease as you adjust his pants back to the way it was, getting to your feet. He pulled you into a hug and nestled into your chest, “ooooohhh~! _____-senpai is the greatest!” You chuckle and pat his head, “such a fanboy.”


End file.
